In the communications field it is common practice to connect internal station wiring to the external sources of information by means of a terminal wiring block. These blocks, which are well known in the art, generally include a dielectric base having two or more terminals interconnected in a single row and with each block being provided with a multiplicity of rows of terminals. The terminals generally include a pair of finger-like elements disposed in edge-to-edge relationship with the insulated conductors being fed between adjacent edges of the terminals. Such feeding slices the insulation causing a contact to be made between the terminal and the conductor within the insulation. After extended useage of a particular terminal, it has been found that the blade-like finger elements become angularly disposed in two planes perpendicular to one another with the spacing between the edges "opening up" and thereby providing a poor contact with the conductor that has been forced between the edges. This results in noise in the circuit causing a poor transmission or connection between the parties using the circuit.